


The one with a broken heart

by UnboxedWriter35



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnboxedWriter35/pseuds/UnboxedWriter35
Summary: A crossover of the "After" movie, but made gay and with imagination. Nicole Haught is the known bad girl around campus, while Waverly is the book nerd, according to Nicole. Read on as the two navigate the once familiar life, learning about each other again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching that movie "After" but I wanted to make it gay of course. Read it, then let me know what you think! Comments appreciated :)

“Girl, you know sometimes you need to get yourself out and about more. Stop cocooning yourself in one place forever” Chrissy said, while simultaneously balancing herself on a nearby chair.

At the sound of her voice, I look up to see my best friend sitting nearby. Side note, chewing her gum, smacking it like the animal she is. Glancing just past her head, the librarian was glaring right back, a look of un-amusement on her face.

“See, I am out. Just not within the confined walls of my personal library in my dorm. Instead I’m here at the University Library” I replied, shrugging a shoulder before getting back to my book.

Chrissy rolled her eyes dramatically, stood up and moved her chair closer to me. “That’s true, but you know that’s not exactly what I mean. Let’s go out, to lunch, or maybe a bar for shots!”

“Chrissy it’s 3 in the afternoon, I already ate, plus I’m not hungry right now. I’m busy, investing my time in this book” Raising the book, shaking it in her phase for emphasis. “Plus, we can never decide where to eat, it always ends in argument.”

Chrissy audibly sighed, “Well fine, I tried. Guess I’ll just go back to the dorms, and sulk in my room.” Anyone can see the puppy dog face Chrissy is displaying right now from a mile away.

Looking up from my book I snap it closed to gain attention from my friend.

“Look, I could use a break, why don’t we go out for a coffee or something?” I suggest, starting to walk to put my book back. “Just give me a few minutes to put this back and we can head out.”

Walking towards the shelves, I start to notice a sound, a loud one at that. Peeking around the shelf, that’s when I see her.

Freaking Nicole Haught with her lips attached to some ditsy girl in the back of the library. Of all places, why the library! Moving back to the correct shelf, I set my book back and head towards my spot.

“You wouldn’t believe who I just saw Chrissy.” 

“Who? Omigosh, was it Cate Blanchett?” Chrissy getting all giddy, jumping up and down.

“What? No! It was freaking Nicole Haught. She was shoving her tongue down some blondies throat.” Slapping my hands down on the table, clearly in anger.

“Oh, that was probably Stephanie Jones. Must be the new flavor of the week. Total bad girl and cheerleader thing. Don’t wrap your head around that. Ready for coffee? I could use a pick me up!” Chrissy jumped up from her spot.

“Yeah yeah yeah, let’s head out before I change my mind.” Waverly says, getting up from her chair and walking outside with her best friend.

“So, Waverly, you going to the big thing at Rock City tonight?”

Rock City was the most well-known bar around campus, pretty close, and often has live bands every Friday Night.

“Uh, why would I? I was planning to go back to the dorms to finish homework.” Waverly says, swinging her hands by her side, as they make their way to the coffee shop.  
“Well Waves, it’s because Black Badge Division is playing, and as much as we despise Nicole, her band has the best music in town.” Chrissy says.

“You know me, I’m not exactly one for drinking and watching bands live. I’m more of that introvert lifestyle.” Waverly says, a bit of shyness showing.

A group of students rush past us, completely oblivious to the conversation going on right now. “Why do you even despise Nicole Haught so much for anyways? Chrissy all but subtly asks.

“Well Chriss, she’s one of those no-good girls that thinks she’s all this tough shit and can get any girl she wants by saying whatever lie she feels.” Waverly says, needing air and she said that entire thing in one breath.

“Damn girl, what happened between the two of you?”

“It’s quite a long story actually.” Preparing herself to share with her best friend.

It was actually a long-complicated story. My mother had actually known Nicole’s mother for quite some time, which automatically meant we’d be friends. We practically grew up together. Nicole had lost her parents in a car accident in our childhood years, and my family tried to help her. She kept refusing and basically shut everyone out. Including me. It hurt, I felt betrayed, but I also felt useless, like I could’ve done more, but really there was nothing left for me to do for her.

No longer than a few weeks later, she gained this reputation as the college’s “bad girl” and became popular, leaving me behind completely. I was still the nerd of the class. The worst part was that she purposely ignored me and would pretend she never knew me because I didn’t reach popular standards, I was still a nerd, apparently.

“Chriss, she basically shut me out, and forgot about me, ok? I really don’t want to talk about this right now.” Waverly increases her pace, something she does when she doesn’t want to talk about a particular subject.

“Sorry, sorry. You know I’m nosy. I won’t ask again.” 

Passing by Sunshine Brews, Chrissy says, “Hey, how about this spot? I don’t think we’ve actually tried this spot before?”

“Yeah sure, I just need a coffee stat. You know how I get without a proper amount of caffeine in my system.” Waverly and Chrissy laugh together at that remark.

\--

Not even ten minutes into the coffee break, she asked about the subject again.

“You totally had a crush on her, didn’t you?” Chrissy asks, excitement hidden in her voice.

“What? No! She was my best friend growing up, I only wanted to help her, but she wouldn’t let me. It never was a crush.” Waverly clearly annoyed with continuing on with this subject.

“That’s why you were jealous when you saw her making out with Stephanie, it all makes so much sense now!” Chrissy acting like she just figured out the biggest mystery of her life.

“Think what you want, I was totally not jealous.”

At least that’s what she thinks.

A phone buzzing, Waverly flips her phone over to realize she’s got a text from Wynonna.

“Shit, Chriss, I’ve got to go, drink my coffee for me?’ Getting up, gathering her things, she sends an apologetic look over to her friend.  
“Family emergency I assume. I get it, go take care of it, I got you.” Chrissy already sipping on her coffee.

“Seems like it, it’s Wynonna. It can mean anything. Rain check for sure alright, maybe I will come to that Rock City thing.” With her last words, she heads out at a fast pace.  
Phone in hand, she makes sure she reads the text right, still walking. She’s suddenly hit by a body, sending her phone crashing to the concrete below.

Bending to pick it up, “Shit. I’m so sorry for running into you.” She looks up.

You’ve got to be kidding me. The world must hate her a lot for this.

“You really should watch where your going.” A familiar voice says.

Their eyes meet, none other than Nicole Haught. For a second she gets lost in them, not to long before she shakes her head away. Side-stepping out of the way, Waverly storms her way back to her dorm, effectively avoiding Nicole Haught at all costs.


	2. Haught to handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Someone's home... find out how that pans out in the Earp Household. Also, chores are taken care of, and some past starts to rise back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I'll explain that in the ending notes.

“What’s wrong Mom?” Waverly asks, putting her keys on the kitchen counter and taking a seat.

Her mom turns around, eyes noticeably red, and cheeks tear stained. She moves just the slightest bit that she can see around her. “Wynonna?!” Waverly yells. Excitement written all over her face.

It faltered as soon as it started when she noticed the bruise enveloping her sister’s eye, as well as a busted lip. “Hey lil sis, long time no see?” Wynonna opening her arms, silently asking for a hug.

Wasting no time, Waverly gets up and hoists herself up into her sister’s arms in the biggest hug ever.

“You absolute asshole, I’ve missed you.” Senses finally coming together, she steps back from the hug and slaps her sister in the arm, hard.

“Ow, shit Waves. What was that for?” Wynonna rubbing the spot she was just hit in.

“Oh I don’t know. Perhaps the part where you never wrote to me, never called me. OH! The part where you randomly show up like nothing ever happened!” Waverly clearly upset, deflates again.

“I know baby girl. I’m here now though, I’m so sorry.” Wynonna wraps her sister in another hug.

“Just, don’t do that again ok? I’ve missed you Wy.” Waverly grips her even tighter, not wanting her to go again.

Pulling away, “How’s school going for you?” Wynonna asks, patting her sister’s hair, while backing away to face her better.

“Forget school, what the hell happened to that face of yours?’ Waverly asks, voice laced with concern.

Wincing a bit knowing she might have to share that story, “Nothing, I’m totally fine now.”

“Wynonna, I swear to god, if you don’t tell me now, I’ll dump the last bottle of whiskey I know you kept in your old room.” Waverly shifts her hands to her hips, trying to convince her sister she’d actually do it.

“I just got into a little fight baby sis, nothing to worry about, alright?” Wynonna pushes off and goes towards the liquor cabinet.

Waverly smiles, and her mom speaks up finally. “I’m just glad you’re home. This one over here,” She points at Waverly, “has been driving me crazy ever since you left.”

Glancing over to her mom, she gives her the stink eye. “She tends to do that, we know.” Wynonna pipes up.

Waverly’s mom starts to walk over to the key table to collect her keys, before that she turns around, “I really love that your back Wynonna, I would so love to stay and talk more to catch up, but I have to head in to work now. When I get back however, we got some talking to do.” Sternly pointing a finger at her eldest daughter.

“Yes ma’am. In the meantime, I’ll keep an eye on this little firecracker.” Effectively pointing at her little sister.

Waverly starting walking until she was face to face with her sister after their mom left.

Standing in front of her arms crossed, face set, she says: “So what really happened, and don’t give me the bullshit. I’m grown Wy, give it to me straight.”

“I told you, I got into a little fight. I was at a bar and was standing up for my friend. That’s all, I promise ok?” Wynonna standing tall trying to sell that to her sister.

Tapping her foot, Waverly decides to just leave it as is, her sister is home that’s all that matters right now.

“Well I guess welcome back,” Gesturing to around the room, “literally nothing has changed since you left.”

“You sure about that?” Wynonna says. “I don’t see lover girl handing around you anymore. What happened with that? Where is she?” Wynonna asks, raising an eyebrow, wondering what actually went down with the two.

Feeling defeated and unsure with what to say, “It doesn’t matter what happened, what matters is that your back, and we’ve got some sisterly bonding to catch up on.” Waverly says, excitement evident in her tone.

Audibly sighing, Wynonna crosses her arms. “You know how much you matter to me Waverly, and I know you better than most people do.” Crossing her arms, fully ready to listen to what her sister has to say on her end.

“Nicole and I are no longer friends, that’s what happened.” Shrugging her shoulders.

“You guys were literally inseparable as kids” Wynonna protested.

Muttering to herself, “Well that’s what tends to happen when people push you away.”

“Well, why did she push you away?” Wynonna asked.

Glancing over to her oldest sister, tears brimming her eyes, “Her parents died.”

Wynonna looked down in defeat. “I, I didn’t know that.”

Shaking her head, “Yeah, well you might’ve known that if you were around.”

“I’m here now, and I’m sorry baby girl.” Wynonna says, with the upmost sincerity in her voice.

“Do you want to hangout tonight, just you and me?” Waverly asks, a grin spreading across her face.

“Yeah, I’d really love that. Catch up like old times!” Wynonna says, happy with her current situation. “I’m going to take a shower first and then a nap before we head out.” Wynonna starts walking upstairs towards her room.

After Waverly’s sister heads into her room, she starts thinking how much she hasn’t really changed all together. She’s still her loveable sister who always wanted to hangout with her. They were always super close when they grew up. Most people say that as siblings grow older, they tend to drift apart. It didn’t really happen to the two of them. It more around the time she moved away that they stopped talking for a while. She was obviously busy trying to be an adult, so she had little time to talk.

Pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket, she traces her thumb over the crack on her screen before placing it in her back pocket of her jeans. She starts to walk out the front door to do some much needed chores, when she looks up and see’s Nicole’s car pull up in her driveway across the street.

She ignores that, going to press play on the music she had on her phone before starting the chores. She falls to her knees and starts to weed the garden in the front. She starts to feel a pain in her shoulders, but instead ignores it and keeps going.

“Never thought I’d live to see the day you finally did chores.” Come a familiar voice behind her.

Blood running cold, Waverly looks up to be face to face with the ass herself, Nicole Haught.

“Then you must be blind.” Was all Waverly replied back.

She looks back to pull out more weeds. “I sense the hostility.” Nicole says.

“What are you doing here? Why are you here?” Waverly snaps, facing Nicole again.

Shocked by her reaction, Nicole’s eyebrows shoot up. “I live in the neighborhood Waves, thought I’d come by to say hi to my neighbor, but todays she seems to be in a bad mood.” Nicole’s eyes scanning the perimeter.

“Don’t call me that. You lost the right to that a long time ago.” Waverly snaps again.

“Well it’s not any my fault now, I just came by to say hi.” She replied, trying to clearly rile Waverly herself up.

“Get the hell off my lawn Nicole!” Waverly yells.

Expression wiping off her face, “Here I thought we could act like civilized adults and have a civilized conversation. Guess I was wrong.” Stepping away from the lawn, Nicole starts to turn back to her house.

“I’ll start acting like an adult when you start acting less like the asshole you’ve become.” Waverly yells again. Shouting from across the street at this point.

Nicole just throws her the finger from over her shoulder, not giving a care in the world.

Pulling out her phone, she opens her text chat with Chrissy.

**Chrissy.**

**We’re going out tonight. My sister might be tagging along, hope that’s ok.**

Almost immediately, she gets a reply back.

**Bitch, I knew it. No one can ever say no this girl. Pick you up around 5, I knew you wanted to see Nicole perform!**

**Love ya, see you soon.**

Waverly rolls her eyes, heading upstairs to start finding what to wear to this little concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was in the middle of summer finals, as well as starting my first week at my new job. Updates will try to happen weekly, but please don't be alarmed if I don't. I'll try my best!


	3. Life Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, life bubbles to the brim with Waverly, and Waverly keeps running into Nicole. (literally) Angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got to writing and got it done in a few days? Oops? Haha, don't expect this everytime, but I hope you enjoy!

“Wynonna! C’mon we gotta go, we’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed!” Waverly shouts from the bottom of the staircase. Suddenly a loud thump is heard from above.

Waverly turns around to find her best friend laughing uncontrollably.

“Dude, why are you laughing?” Waverly asks, wondering what’s up.

Trying to control her laughter long enough to explain, “I just, the thump from above gave me this image of Wynonna trying to shimmy her ass into those tight leather pants you always tell her she’ll outgrow soon. I can’t stop laughing, I think that was her falling over trying to get them on!” Chrissy doubles over, laughing again.

Appearing at the top of the staircase finally is Wynonna, surprisingly in her leather pants, which do look a bit too tight on her at the moment.

“Don’t fear, Wynonna is here! So, chill your tits baby sis, I’m ready now.” Wynonna starts to descend the stairs.

Waverly glances back over to her best friend who is noticeably staring at her sister. Quirking an eyebrow, she brushes that thought away, for now. She clears her throat trying to get her best friend back to the present.

“Well what are we waiting for! Let’s go drink!” Wynonna fists pumps in the air and skips outside.

They all pile into Waverly’s red jeep. Key in the ignition, it roars to life.

“So who we seeing tonight? Or whoever is it that’s playing at Rock City tonight?” Wynonna asks, surprisingly curious as to who is actually playing tonight, not as focused on the whiskey.

“Black Badge Division.” Chrissy speaks.

“Black Badge Division? What kind of band name is that?” Wynonna asks, seriously confused on how that came about.

“Nicole named it, something to do with her friend Dolls’ work or something. You’d have to ask to know more.” Chrissy says, while intently looking at her phone, probably on Twitter or something.

“Nicole? You still talk to her? I thought with whatever happened between Waverly and her would keep you away.” Wynonna asks, curiosity seeping out.

“Dude, like everyone talks to him. Except that one over there.” Chrissy gestures towards Waverly. “She’s the lead singer and plays guitar for them, she’s quite the popular one at our school. She has so many girls fawning over her. It’s kind of funny actually.” Chrissy multitasks, texting away on her phone.

Waverly send her friend a glare, not enjoying that particular sentence very much.

“You never told me Nicole was a lead singer.” Wynonna had said. Trying to bring her sister’s focus back to the conversation in the car.

“Honestly, they weren’t really popular before Nicole’s parents died, it seems like everyone knows about them now.” Waverly shrugs.

Waverly hit the volume button on her phone, currently trying to drown out the conversation being held between her sister and best friend. Wynonna pulled into the Rock City parking lot, students from the school already lining up to get in. That earned Chrissy’s interest right away as she sits up in her seat to glance out the window.

“Wow, I don’t know why I didn’t expect it to be as packed as it is now. They really must be something.

Taking a deep breath to calm everything that she was feeling, Waverly steps out of the car. She went to join her friend and sister, who seemed to be talking to an old friend at the door. If it wasn’t for her sister catching up with an old friend, they may have never gotten inside.

“I’m going to the bar to get us all a few drinks. What do y’all want?” Wynonna yells, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Chrissy speaks up first. “I’ll take whatever your having Wy.” Wynonna nods. Shifting her attention over to her sister.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I know what your getting, and in that case, I’m going to need it tonight. Get me Whiskey.” Waverly tells her sister.

Wynonna nods again and makes her way over to the bar area to flag down a bartender.

Chrissy and Waverly went to go find themselves a spot to see the band that’s playing soon.

As they walk up they spotted Stephanie and her group of friends.

“Great.” Waverly mumbled.

Picking a spot not to far from them, “Good, we can at least see the stage.” Chrissy whispered in Waverly’s ear.

Waverly was in deep thought. She couldn’t care less who was playing tonight, even if it was Nicole’s band. She started to hear clapping and yelling as she looked up to see Nicole’s band walk out.

The first second she scanned the group walking on stage she found Nicole decked in ripped black skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt, with a leather jacket on top. Yeah, it was going to be a long night.

Each band member introduced themselves. Nicole the lead singer and also play guitar, Dolls the lead guitarist, Doc the drummer, and Levi who was the backup singer.

“How’s everybody doing out there tonight?” Nicole asked, glancing all around the crowd.

Waverly could see the girls in the front row already throwing themselves at Nicole, she just rolls her eyes and brings her attention back to the stage.

A huge cheer erupts in response, “Seems like a great crowd came out tonight! I just wanted to quickly thank you all for supporting our band, it means more to us than you know!” Nicole exclaims, tuning her guitar as well. Nicole glanced down to Stephanie and gave her a wink.

Fudgenuggets. Waverly thought, of course that would happen.

“This first song is called, From nowhere to somewhere.” Nicole explains, just as Dolls strums his guitar to start it out.

More cheers began, everyone around getting beyond excited.

Wynonna was seen pushing her way through the crowd with a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses.

“We aren’t going easy tonight ladies. We got ALL night. First one’s ready!” Wynona says, pouring three shots for everyone.

“Damn, it sure is good to be home.” Wynonna yells towards the girls before downing two shots in a row.

“It’s really nice to have you back Wynonna.” Chrissy says, while subtly blushing before downing a shot.

In the midst of the first song, Wynonna had gone back to get a few beers to nurse for the rest of the night.

Waverly happily accepted the cold beer, enjoying the condensation against her skin as she gripped the bottle. She could barely watch Nicole practically sing to Stephanie.

“They’re not that bad.” Yelled Wynonna from the other side of the table.

Chrissy nodded. “They seem to practice everyday after school, everyone can always hear them from across campus, but actually watching them now, they’re fucking amazing!” Chrissy exclaims in excitement.

Waverly bit her lip, watching Nicole kneel to touch Stephanie’s face as she sang. Cheers erupting from the crowd at that gesture. The song ended sooner than expected, and at the same time everyone put their hands down to clap.

Waverly took a good swig of her beer before setting it back down. The alcohol was burning down her throat already. “Alright everyone! For the next song, this song itself is very special to me, it’s written for someone who means quite a lot to me” She said to the crowd.

Stephanie’s grin had grown impossibly wide at that. Wynonna raised her bottle and cheered, which trained Nicole’s eyes over to them. “This song is called I only ever wanna love somebody like you.” She said, her and Waverly’s eyes still connected.

“_What if I told you, that I can’t take my eyes off of you”_

Waverly tore her eyes away from Nicole’s to look back down to her beer bottle, to do anything but look into her eyes right now.

“_I really want you, I wonder if you can feel it too, You’ re throwing glances from the other side of the room.” _She sang, eyesight still trained on Waverly.

Waverly looked up again to see her eyes trained back onto Stephanie’s, she straightened back out again and walked away from her, only to search the crowd again and lock eye’s with her own. She so badly wanted to look anywhere but at her, but just like the entire crowd, she was fixed on her’s.

“_What if I told you, I only ever wanna love somebody like you” _She sang, before starting the chorus bit.

“Damn, it’s like she was singing right at you dude!” Chrissy whisper yelled.

Breaking out of her Nicole induced trance, “I highly doubt that Chriss,, there’s probably some hot chick behind me or something.” Waverly shrugged it off.

“Uh yeah sure, there’s a wall behind us Waverly. You can keep telling yourself that if you want.” Chrissy shrugged, before giving her best friend a wink. She totally knows what’s happening.

Waverly ignored the looks from Nicole during the rest of the song, downing the rest of her beer.

“Hey Chriss, I’ve got to pee, I’ll be right back.” Waverly says, sliding off her stool and making her way to the restroom.

Chrissy nodded, throwing her jacket across the stool to save her spot. The song had finished just as she left. She went down the hallway toward the bathrooms when she noticed it was the same hallway the musicians seem to use to get around. Dolls and Doc had strolled by, smiling at her as they passed. They seemed nice she thought.

Suddenly she was met with a human wall, falling back slightly. “We really should stop meeting like this.” Nicole’s voice said, hint of amusement behind it.

Scowling up at her, “I’m so glad you find my clumsiness hilarious.” Waverly then replied.

Her mouth quirked up into that stupid grin she’d gotten used to. “So, what’d you think? Was it a good song?” She asked, arms crossing over her chest.

Waverly looked away from her stupid beautiful face to stare at the wall next to them. “Why does my opinion even matter to you anymore? I’m sure Stephanie could tell you what she thought.” Waverly said, every hint of jealousness peeking out.

Nicole’s grin widened.

“It was good to see you Waverly, I’m glad we actually had a good conversation this time.” She said before pushing past towards the backstage.

Waverly took a moment to compose herself, wondering just how they’ve gotten to where they are now. Shaking herself out of it, she makes her way into the ladies’ room.

\--

Heading back out the ladies room, Waverly made her way back to the table her friend was at. She gripped her bottle again as Nicole’s band made their way back onto the stage. Nicole held both her hands up, signaling to get the loud crowd to settle down.

“We again appreciate everyone for coming out again. We wanted to remind you that you can find our music on Spotify, and don’t forget to subscribe to our youtube channel as well.” Nicole flashed the crowd with her dimpled smile, one Waverly has been known to grow and love.

Everyone around her were pulling out their phones, and she wasn’t sure why exactly.

“This song here goes out to a special someone in the crowd tonight.” Nicole says.

Waverly could see Stephanie shift herself to look more presentable, and smile at her friends thinking it was for her.

“This person means a lot to me, they got me through some really rough times in my life, and I wanted them to know that I never forgotten about them.” When that was said, the smile on Stephanie’s face faltered.

Chrissy turned to her best friend, a knowing look in her eye.

“Waverly Earp, this one’s for you.” Nicole said, giving her that look.

Everyone in the crowd turned to look at her, her arms still crossed, but her cheeks growing considerably pink and burning.

_“Brown hair flowing, those lips, say close to me, my hand, your hips, hold on tight to me baby. C’mon and teach it all again, gotta love what your wearing tonight. Young love, late night, don’t ever leave.” _She kept on singing.

A sudden wave of emotion hit her again, as she shoved her beer bottle back down on the table. That earned a loud enough sound to have Stephanie’s head rip to catch her attention. Stephanie glared at her.

Waverly did one thing she always does in these situations now. She grabbed what she brought and started to leave.

“Don’t leave! Please Waverly.” Chrissy yelled, wondering what had gotten into her best friend. She grabbed Waverly’s hand before she could get any further.

Waverly turned to look at her.

_“You kiss my cheek, come close to me, your hands, and my hand, hold tight to me. Gotcha feet up on the dash, your head laying on my shoulder, young love, late night, never leave.”_

Deciding against staying, she whipped back around and pushed through the crowd. It was hard to push through though, as everyone was dancing and moving to the song’s beat. Once the song finished, everyone erupted into a loud cheer. That’s exactly when she pushed herself through the front doors, a blast of cool air hitting her.

“What a freaking jerk, I hate her!” Waverly exclaimed, thinking no one was around.

“Who is it that you hate?” A voice from behind asked.

Her exact voice.

Turning around, quick enough to cause whiplash, she saw her standing against the wall nursing her own beer. She pushed off the wall and made her way closer to Waverly.

“How dare you!” Waverly yelled, poking at Nicole’s chest.

“How dare I what? What did I do wrong this time?” She asked, shrugging, full of confusion.

“What did YOU do wrong? You insensitive asshole.” Waverly nearly screamed, tears threatening to spill out.

“I sang a song Waves, I wrote it while we were still friends, big deal.” She says before taking a swig of her beer.

“You didn’t just do that, you called me out in front of EVERYONE there because they all know that we aren’t friends anymore, you knew that!” She spat, all the anger built up spilling out.

Something in Nicole’s face changed. “Yeah, well maybe all I was trying to do was say I wanted to be friends again. Has it ever occurred to you that’s all I’ve been trying to do these last few weeks?” Nicole says, stepping more into Waverly’s space.

“Oh really? I believe I get to make my own decisions because you are the one who pushed me away and you are the one who needs to earn my forgiveness. Not the other way around.” Waverly exclaims, taking a deep breath.

Waverly hits her in the chest, feeling a bit remorseful for that action, but it’s nothing she doesn’t deserve after hurting her.

Nicole stayed quiet, as Waverly pushed her way to the side of the street. She pulled out her phone to call an Uber. She was way beyond pissed at the whole night. The driver took her back to her house, she got out and thanked the driver for taking her back. As she made her way to the door to put the key in, she saw headlights pull to the driveway. Her sister and friend were back.

Chrissy got out of the car, and immediately wrapped her friend in a hug. Tears were already falling down her face.

“Oh babe, tell me what’s going on in that head.” Chrissy whispers.

Wynonna moves past to open up the door for everyone. 

“Talk to me Waverly, you know I’m here for you.” Chrissy says.

“How could she do that. How can someone like that be so selfish.” Waverly cries out.

“Sometimes girls can be dumb. What you went through with her was horrible Waverly. A friend should never have to deal with that. What he did tonight wasn’t necessarily wrong, just he didn’t present it in the exact way he should’ve with you.” She trailed off.

Chrissy hugged her friend again before stepping aside and ushering Waverly herself to get inside.

“She just makes it sound like it’s all my fault we aren’t friends anymore. She’s completely forgotten I was the one there for him when her parents passed. She pushed ME away Chriss.” Waverly sobs again.

Waverly lent her head on her friends shoulder again as they both walked inside.

“No better way to make her pay then to show her what’s she’s missing out on.” Chrissy pipes up.

“What, what are you trying to say?” Waverly says, still confused.

“What I’m saying is that Waverly Earp needs a makeover. Go full bitch mode on her. Not so hardcore but y’know what I mean!” Chrissy nudges her best friend.

“Yeah I get it, now let’s go.” Waverly gets up and starts walking upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! Feedback appreciated.


	4. Letting things go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out finally...

Waverly laughed as Chrissy threw a piece of balled up paper across the table. “This shit is too hard, and I don’t want to do it anymore!” Chrissy exclaims, putting her hand to rest at the top of her head.

“Chrissy, it’s just a little teaser to jog your brain. It’s not even that hard!” Waverly says, while showing her paper, how easily she did the teaser.

“Yeah, says the super smart girl who aces everything.” Chrissy scoffs, all in good fun.

Rolling her eyes, Waverly turns to look at the student cafeteria. It must be a rush hour as hundreds of students were in the area.

“Ugh, I hate this place. I can’t wait until I become a millionaire and leave this place in it’s entirety.” Chrissy says, huffing in exaggeration.

Waverly pushes her food around her plate, thinking about everything that’s happened in her life before, and recently. Wondering what she could’ve done better, if she could’ve avoided any of it. What could’ve happened if things turned out differently. Basically, the whole nine yards.

She huffed, “Yeah, just don’t forget about us little people studying away in the cafeteria.” Waverly says with little excitement to her tone.

“As if I’d become one without you.” Chrissy says while walking over to sling an arm around her best friend’s shoulder. “C’mon, I can walk with you to your next class, let’s get you out of this funk I can sense coming of you.” Chrissy crinkles her nose in disgust to sell it.

Waverly nodded, grabbing her textbooks. She also grabbed her tray and walked to the nearest trash bin to empty its contents. She then followed Chrissy out of the cafeteria towards the hallways.

“You think anyone would notice if we just skipped class today?” Chrissy says, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah! Mr. Johnson would literally skin me alive if I skipped his class.” Waverly replied firmly.

Chrissy nodded. “That’s true, that dude is bat shit crazy at his age, he reminds me of my grandmother.” Chrissy noticeably shudders.

Rounding the corner, Waverly immediately goes down. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Waverly clearly annoyed she kept cursing, slapping the floor in annoyance.

“Really, this obsession with running into me is starting to get a bit worrisome.” Someone’s voice said. A very noticeable voice.

“Oh great, just what I needed today.” Waverly sarcastically said.

Nicole held her hand out, instead Waverly ignored that seemingly kind gesture. She instead pushed herself up off the floor.

“Let me know if you need help walking and not running into people.” Nicole replied.

Biting back the anger starting to boil, Waverly said, “Oh sure, is that the other class you teach now? Right next to how to backstab the one person who was always there for you?” She snapped.

Chrissy was standing in complete awe of what was happening before her. Nicole’s face dropped into an almost unreadable expression.

“Ha-ha, no. My other class is about how people should learn to grow up and learn to let things go.” She said leaning closer.

Nicole was standing so close to her that Waverly took the quickest glance to Nicole’s lips. She quickly focused her eyes back to her face. She regained sense of control and rolled her eyes at her comeback. Chrissy was standing watching the two of them like a damn tennis match.

“Are you even capable of teaching such a class?” Waverly asked.

Nicole seemed to go cold. Chrissy was standing pretty close that she started to back up just a few steps to give them space.

“It was great to see you again Chrissy.” Nicole smiled at her friend. “It was great to see you at the gig last night.” She said, while staring at Waverly.

The two never broke eye contact. “Waverly.” Nicole said, pushing past her before knocking her shoulder into her.

Waverly wanted to say something to her, but she held back.

So much guilt was now flooding Waverly that she started to feel terrible for what she said. It was a low blow even for her.

Jogging past the crowd, she tried to find her way to Nicole. She saw her just as she was walking through some double doors.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way through the doors as well. She finally made her way too her.

Nicole’s eye’s go dark. “What do you want?” She asked, standing up from the piano she was sat at.

“Truce.” Waverly said, holding up her hands in surrender.

“How kind of you. This still doesn’t answer my question” She says, crossing her arms.

Waverly dropped her hands back to her side. “I wanted to apologize for what I said back there. It was really low for me to say something like that. I’m really sorry Nic.” Waverly said, feeling insanely bad for her actions earlier.

Nicole ran a hand through her red hair, with frustration. Waverly was tracking that movement, and Nicole took note. “Well, I’d say I’m impressed but we all know I don’t seem to have emotions.” She snapped sarcastically.

Waverly looked down and bit her lip. “Lately I know you’ve been trying to actually talk to me and I’ve just been too stubborn and in my head to really listen to you.” Gesturing wildly with her hands.

Nicole raised her eyebrow, “This must actually be a dream.” She replied.

“God damnit Nicole, I’m trying my hardest to apologize here!” Waverly exclaims.

Nicole smirked. “Now you know how I felt when I came to you wanting to apologize.” She said, straightening back up.

Waverly just stared at her. The two of them didn’t know how long they stared at each other, Waverly finally broke away, however.

“This was pointless.” Waverly said, turning and walks out the doors she came in.

“Don’t back out now!” Nicole yells, sarcasm lacing her words.

Waverly opened the door and slammed it in Nicole’s face. She get’s it, she wanted to make her feel how she made her feel. She didn’t want her to win though.

There was a time when she would’ve done anything for Nicole Haught, but now as she walked away from the music room, she knew one thing.

She was never going to let that asshole get under her skin, even if the thought of her being with another girl or surrounded by thousands of other friends tried to break herself.

It wasn’t her fault; Nicole really had pushed her away. She tried her damn best to help her, and was trying to even say sorry now, and yet she was met with that same wall of defense she saw years ago.

Nicole was just toying with her, probably making it some game between her friends or something.

Who can get her to crack first? Who knows.

\--

“Hey.” Waverly said, as she placed her bag on the counter.

Wynonna turned around to see her sister made it back. She smiled. “That doesn’t seem like a happy hey to me.” She said, frowning.

Waverly shrugged her shoulders, “Didn’t have a good day today is all.” She replied.

Wynonna frowned even more than what seemed possible. “Is Nicole really getting to you that badly or something?” She asked, curiosity in her tone.

Waverly sighed, and plopped herself down on the stool next to her sister, running a hand through her long wavy hair. “No, not this time.”

Wynonna leaned onto the counter, shuffling around beforehand. “Want to talk about it?” She had asked, her eyes growing concerned.

Waverly went to open her mouth, but she heard a noise coming from the stairs. She turned to see her Mom stumbling down the stairs. She stifles a laugh.

“Wynonna? When does Waverly get home usually?” Her mom asked searching through her purse. After about 30 seconds she looks up.

“Oh! Your home already!” She said, before walking over to her daughters.

She kissed Waverly on the cheek. “I have to go to work honey, but I’ve given Wynonna full permission to have a lazy night.” She said, smoothing her hair down.

“Thanks Mom, see you in the morning.” Waverly said.

She smiled. “Behave you two.” She accusingly pointed her finger at the two, staring at Wynonna directly in the eyes. “I love you both.” She had said, before heading out the door.

“So what happened today?” Wynonna asked, just focusing back onto what was started earlier.

Waverly bit her lip before speaking. Something she always tends to do. “Do you think that I’m a terrible person? For still holding onto something that happened over a year ago?” She asked, peering over at her older sister.

Wynonna frowned. “Are you talking about how you keep bringing up the fact that Nicole abandoned you right after her parents died, the fact that after that she pushed you away?” She then looked directly at her little sister.

“Well, when you put it like that..” Waverly trailed off.

“Here’s what I think about this all. I think the two of you need to spend a little bit of time together, get onto the same page so you aren’t in a fighting match each time you see each other. You don’t seem to know each other anymore, and whether you like it or not, she might’ve pushed you away deliberately, and if she did do that, I’m sure it was for a good reason. I mean something terrible happened to her that no one should ever have to go through. Think about it and think about the angle your coming from currently.” Wynonna said, everything making sense now.

Waverly nodded her head and looked down. She realized how much of an asshole she’s been, how she’s handled her run ins with Nicole lately.

“Now, I’m ordering pizza for dinner, but I’m going to be out until 7, are you going to be okay for a while?” Wynonna asked, still showing deep concern for her sister.

Waverly nodded. Her mind still swimming with thoughts.

“Okay, well… I’ll see you later then.” Wynonna said, grabbing keys before heading out the door.

Waverly stared off towards the bench near her. She wasn’t quite sure what to do. She picked up her phone to look at it. Chrissy hadn’t messaged her since this morning. She knew that she was made at her for what she had said to Nicole, and she knew that Nicole was pissed with her as well. With everything going on, she just wanted to make things right.

She wanted to have a great year, and leave every ounce of drama out of it, yet here she is, being the basic cause of it. She looked out her window, staring over at Nicole’s house.

She knew that she lived alone, her uncle had paid the house off. What was stopping her from going over? Fear? Who knows?

Fighting with that demon on her shoulder she grabbed her house keys and shut the door behind her. She looked both ways before crossing the road to Nicole’s house. She stared at her reflection on Nicole’s car before walking up to her door.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

It took a few moments before she heard footsteps when the door opened. Waverly’s eyes met Nicole’s, that moment suddenly broke when Nicole tried to close the door. Waverly nudged herself in between the door before that happened. Nicole audibly sighed at that.

“What do you want?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Waverly held up a movie and ice cream. “Truce?” She had asked.

Nicole stared at her for a moment before letting go of the door and letting her in. Waverly closed it before making the rest of the way in. She scanned the room noting several boxes sealed up with her parents’ names on them.

“So, you think Ice cream and a movie will make this better?” Nicole asked, walking into the kitchen.

Waverly followed her, plopping the objects she brought with her on the counter.

“No, I don’t, but I do hope that it’s a step in the right direction…” She replied.

Nicole’s red hair fell into her eyes, and for the first time in a while, Waverly really looked at her. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the pale skin. She looked ill, almost depressed.

Nicole moved to pull out two spoons. She gave Waverly one before stealing the tub of ice cream out of her own hands.

It was silent for a few moments, Nicole seeming to study Waverly before she looked away, blushing.

“I didn’t have time to say the other night how amazing your performance was. It was awesome.” Waverly said, attempting to break the tension in the room.

Nicole huffed, looking down with a smile on her face.

“Thank you I really do appreciate it a lot, coming from you.” Nicole had said.

Waverly sighed. “This is becoming ridiculous. We used to be best friends.”

“Used to be, being the key words.” Nicole said, standing up straighter.

Nicole took more ice cream. “Look, for my part to pay in all of this mess, I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry and I feel terrible that I just gave up on you like that.” Waverly said, trying to tell her how sorry she was.

Nicole put the ice cream tub down on the counter. “I’m not mad at you for giving up on me, because you didn’t give up on me, if you had you wouldn’t be here.” Nicole replied.

Waverly went to open her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

“No Waverly, I was mad at you because you were so perfect, you had parents, a brother, friends and what else did you have, me… you had me and yet when my parents died all I could think about Is how much I hated you because I was with you and not them.” She said, her voice breaking.

“What?” Waverly asked, confused.

“Because the day I had come over, the day my whole life had changed, it was supposed to change for the better because that day I was going to tell you how much you meant to me and how much I loved you and then my parents died and I hated you. I hated you because you were there for me.” Nicole said, taking a deep breath.

Waverly couldn’t respond. Nicole’s confession had her reeling.

“I know now that I didn’t hate you, I hated myself and took it out on you and all these months I haven’t had the strength to tell you that I needed you as a friend because I’m the most stubborn person ever.” She finished, glancing back down at the tub of ice cream.

Nicole stabbed at it with her spoon before pushing it away and sighing as he lent on the bench. “Say something.” Nicole practically begs.

Honestly, Waverly felt every emotion running through her veins.

No words came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
